Plethora Jack
by KingofKidneysEyelessJack
Summary: A figure dressed in a black morph suit, with a white vest and a sky blue and purple striped tie with a devilish smile walked towards a company. I can look like anyone, I can be anyone I want. I am, a mystery itself. (Rewriting)


_disclaimer: dont own creepy pasta but do own PJ_

A figure dressed in a black morph suit, with a white vest and a sky blue and purple striped tie with a devilish smile walked towards a company. _I can look like anyone, I can be anyone I want. I am, a mystery itself. _

"Hey Mama! When is daddy gonna come back home?" a young boy around the age of six asked.

"Oh Spirit! Relax! Your daddy is gonna come back home soon." Spirit's mom bent down and pinched his cheek before going to make supper, "Spirit sweetie go play outside in the front yard, and wait for daddy!" Spirit ran outside to the front yard and started playing with his toy superman and his toy batman. He mumbled to himself of what the two characters were saying (he was too embarrassed to speak out loud). They boy ran around the yard with his two toys to make them 'fly' and occasionally made them 'fly' into each other to 'fight'. "Get him batman!" the boy laughed, the sun slowly went down as the boy played, eventually he got bored and placed his toys inside on the table, before saying to his mama, "I'm going to the back yard on the trampoline, is that okay?" His mama looked down at the boy and then looked at the time, "Yes Spirit, you can, just be careful, I'll let you know when it's time to come back inside." Spirit jumped in joy and ran out to the trampoline, after struggling a few times to get on, he finally made it. He jumped for about 40 minutes when his mom called him inside to eat, by the time he finished eating, it was already 8:30. "I guess your daddy had to work late sweetie, I'm sorry." his mom ruffled his hair and sent him off to bed.

Spirit pouted as he brushed his teeth and put on his P.J's. He just barely made himself go to his room, he wanted to stay up and wait for his dad. So that's what he did, the time slowly became 9:30, then slowly 10:00. That is when he heard someone open up the door and hug mama. "I'm sorry honey, I got caught up in work! So much stuff to do!"

"Oh it's fine dear, I made you some supper if you want?" His mama replied.

"No thanks, I'm sorry, I love your cooking but I already had a _snack_. I mustn't eat anymore, I'm simply too full." His papa sadly stated.

"It's fine, do you want to see Spirit? He is already asleep, but you can check on him if you want." His mama asked his papa. Spirit didn't hear anything else but the footsteps of someone coming to his room. He sat on his bed waiting for his door to open. His door opened slowly, then opened all the way at once. His papa walked in and brought his pointer finger up to his mouth to shush Spirit. "Shhh, don't say anything just come hug papa." his papa whispered. The boy hopped off his bed and quietly went to go hug his papa. "You know, bad boys who stay up late get punished." His papa said with a devilish grin. Spirit looked up at his papa in confusion, still not saying anything under his papa's order. "Now, Spirit, you know mama's gonna be mad if she finds out you stayed up late, madder than me. So here's the deal, I punish you, and you stay quiet. If you make one little noise, mama's gonna find out, and it won't be pretty." His papa whispered. Spirit nodded in agreement that he wouldn't make a noise. "Now turn around and close your eyes and lean over your bed." Spirit did just that, and he heard a hissing noise and he felt someone pick him up and turned Spirit to face that someone. That someone was, a man in a black morph suit, a white vest, and a sky blue and purple tie, with a white devilish smile. The smiled opened up, and out came three black octopus-like arms, two went for the boys eyes, and one went for the boys mouth. The boy tried escaping as he felt something started to posses him, he saw out of the corner of his eye, as the figure slowly disappeared, and when it did; all went black.

_author's note:_

_Hey it's my first story and its also my own made up creepypasta, P.J! His full name is Plethora Jack! (I know Jack is a commonly used name, but... i couldn't think of anything else! He is also my OC! DO NOT TAKE HIM! _


End file.
